A Hell of a Ride
by soso226
Summary: One-shot prompt: Can you guys do a clexa au where Clarke is a driver of a cross country bus called like 'Ark Travels' or something like that, and Lexa is a passenger?
**A/N: Hi everyone!
**

 **For those who don't know me, I'm Sophie, and I'm a French obsessed with fanfiction :p  
**

 **For those who know me, I know I said another multi chapter fic was coming, but it probably won't be up until next week end or so. Bare with me please :)**

 **So, I'm part of Her Story For Heda on Tumblr, a group of femslash writers. Basically, everyone that has donated or will donate to the Trevor Project can send us prompts about any pairing they'd like on any TV show as long as we watch it. If you haven't heard of it yet, be sure to check it out, awesome writers have already posted some pretty good stuff ^^ This was a prompt where Clarke was a bus driver and Lexa a passenger.**

 **Thanks to BrittzandTana again for editing this little one-shot! She's the best!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own The 100.**

* * *

The powerful roar of the engine of the bus as it accelerated was what woke Lexa up. Well, at least she thought that was it, but as she woke up, she realized that the bus was not moving at all and that what she had thought was the roar of the engine was in fact the guy standing in front of her. He was practically yelling at her to move something. Lexa's eyes had flickered open and she blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the sudden aggressive light.

Grunting, because she was so exhausted that she had somehow managed to fall asleep in less than ten minutes only to be brutally woken up two minutes later, Lexa raised her eyebrows as she stared at the guy in front of her, trying to make out what he was saying.

"Just move it!"

"What?"

The man rolled his eyes and yelled even louder, causing people to turn on their seats to look at what was going on. "Your suitcase! Move it!"

Lexa's eyes widened in confusion. She didn't have a suitcase. She had only took a bag for this trip, because it wasn't supposed to last more than a couple of days. In fact, her best friend Anya had been laughing at her when she had come up with the idea, because the ride on the bus took over almost a third of the trip. But she had needed to get away from the city a little bit, so she figured, why not? A camping trip didn't seem so bad. She had come across this ad of 'Ark Travels' at work, and considering that she had very little savings, it seemed like taking the bus across the country was the best option.

Lexa lowered her gaze to look at what the man was showing, and she replied calmly, "That's not my suitcase."

The man scoffed. "Then whose is it?"

"Mine."

Lexa and the man both turned their head to the front of the bus, from where the raspy voice came. Lexa's breath hitched in her throat as she took in the stunning blonde next to the driver's seat. The woman had alluring blue eyes, wavy blonde hair that screamed at Lexa to tangle her hands in it, and let's not forget her amazing cur-

 _Okay, I think that's enough, Lexa._

Gathering her thoughts, Lexa averted her eyes, but not before noticing a smirk on the gorgeous blonde's face. The rude man turned his attention to her. "Well then, what are you waiting for? Move it!"

The blonde placed her hands on her hips and scowled, making her look like some mom scolding her child for something they did wrong. Lexa couldn't suppress the smirk that tugged at her lips as the blonde huffed. "Sir, first I'm going to ask you to be respectful if you want my suitcase moved, and second, if you want to stay on this bus, you're gonna have to tone it down a bit."

The man snorted, causing Lexa to frown. This guy was a total douche. "Oh yeah, pretty lady? And who are you to decide whether or not I take this bus?"

Lexa saw a mischievous glint flash briefly in the blonde's blue eyes. "The driver of this bus."

The man gulped and both women smirked at him. Lexa saw the blonde stealing a glance at her, obviously amused that the brunette was enjoying this as much as she was.

"You don't look like…"

"Like what?" The blonde said, still smirking. "Like an overweight forty year old bald man? True, you look like more of a bus driver than I do."

 _Ouch!_

That must have hurt.

Dumbfounded, but still raging, the man was visibly offended. "Little lady, you have no right to talk to me like that."

"And I don't appreciate you calling me 'little lady', but everyone has to make sacrifices, right? If you promise to behave, I'll be happy to move my suitcase."

Sarcasm dripped from every word the blonde said. Lexa couldn't stop staring. She was incredibly attractive. Leather jacket, deep blue eyes, mischievous look in her eyes, and that _voice_. Maybe Lexa had been right about taking the bus after all.

The man grunted and went to sit at the back of the bus instead, and Lexa wondered why he had even bothered her in the first place. The blonde neared Lexa with that devilish half-smile of hers, only now it was directed at _her_. Swallowing thickly, she looked away to focus on what was going on outside the bus instead.

She heard a suitcase roll on the bus floor, and then the blonde practically _groaned_ as she was struggling to lift her suitcase up. Lexa hold her breath again, before getting up from her seat to offer her help.

The blonde must have heard her coming, because she stopped her before Lexa could do anything. "Go back to your seat. I don't need your help."

"Yeah, sure," Lexa answered as she flashed the blonde a teasing smile, not moving an inch.

After a little more struggling, the blonde gave up and turned to the brunette. "Okay, fine. I might need a hand."

As Lexa's smirk grew wider, she attempted to lift the suitcase and her expression instantly fell. "God, what did you put in there?"

The blonde had an embarrassed smile, which Lexa found adorable. "Just a few essential things."

Lexa raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Well, a lot of things must be essential to you. Feels like someone's body is in there."

She somehow managed to lift the suitcase up and put it above the seats of the bus without too much trouble – years of swimming had obviously helped shape her strong muscles – and she couldn't help but smirk as she saw the blonde blatantly checking her out.

"Done," Lexa said proudly as she started to go back to her seat.

"Thanks," the blonde muttered, before interjecting her. "Hey, how about you sit over there, so I don't feel too lonely on this ride?" The blonde suggested as she pinpointed the front row of the seats.

Lexa smiled softly which, surprisingly, the blonde reciprocated. "Sure," she said, retrieving her bag and moving to the front row. Before she sat, she put her bag down and offered a hand to the woman. "Lexa."

"Clarke," the blonde answered, shaking her hand, and _god_ Lexa had never felt hands so soft. She had rarely been this attracted to someone before.

As Lexa sat, the blonde – Clarke – took a mic and proceeded to announce that they were going to go in less than five minutes, and that they would arrive late during the night. They would stop briefly every two hours.

Once everyone was settled, Clarke sat in the driver's seat, and soon, they were ready to go. During the first two hours, Lexa mostly daydreamed, looking out the window, Clarke asking her questions from time to time – like where she was from and what it was like there.

Suddenly, Clarke announced a break and they stopped only two minutes later. Getting out of the bus, Lexa proceeded to buy herself coffee and a scone, because it was still early and she hadn't had breakfast this morning. Drinking and enjoying it slowly, she smiled as she saw the blue-eyed blonde approaching her, her own coffee in hand.

"Having a hard time keeping your eyes open?" she asked once she'd sat next to her.

"A little. I have a late night job, so I usually sleep in the morning," Lexa explained.

Clarke raised a curious eyebrow. "What's your job?"

"Waitress in a club," Lexa answered. "It's only temporary. I'm saving money to go to college, and I'm almost there." The blonde hummed in response and conformable silence fell between them before Lexa broke it a few minutes later. "And you? Are you a full time bus driver?"

The blonde laughed, causing Lexa to smile. "No, I'm an artist. I'm starting to get a few exhibits, but still not enough to only be living on that. I got my bus license last year and I figured, why not? It keeps my summers busy for a while."

"Cool." Lexa had always admired artists. She didn't dare to ask to see any of her work, though. "Where are you going after this trip?"

"Actually, I'm staying at that stupid camp site," the blonde replied as she took a sip of her drink.

"Not into camping, huh?" Lexa finished off her coffee. They would have to get back on the bus soon.

"I'm not very outdoorsy."

"Why are you going then?" Lexa asked curiously.

"I don't know." The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "I just wanted to try something different, I guess. And I wanted to get away from the city for a while. And you? What's your excuse to go on a camping trip?"

"The same, basically. Plus, I'm only staying for a couple of days."

"Really?" Clarke raised an eyebrow in surprise. "That's a lot of trouble just to stay for two days."

"I don't mind the trip, really," Lexa said. "Especially not when I'm in such good company," she finished, flashing the blonde a flirty smile. She would have sworn that she saw a light blush appearing on the blonde's cheeks, and that made her smirk a little.

"Alright, time to get back," Clarke announced.

Lexa followed her back into the bus, and when everyone had gotten back as well, Clarke started the engine and took off. They kept chatting all day, Lexa always wanting to choose the music and Clarke rolling her eyes at her 'shitty taste', until the rude man from that morning complained that he wanted to sleep. When the evening approached and it was time for a longer pause to allow them to eat and relax a little, since they 'd had only had a small break for lunch, Lexa took the mic from the blonde. "Can I?"

"What? Make the announcement?"

Lexa blushed slightly, an embarrassed smile on her face. "I've always wanted to do that."

Clarke snorted and looked at her from the corner of her eye, not turning her head to keep herself focused on the road. "What are you? Five?" she asked with a teasing smile. She noticed the brunette's pleading eyes in the rear view mirror and she sighed. "Fine. Have your fun."

Lexa let out a happy sound and Clarke chuckled. Without even getting up from her seat, Lexa announced the break with the voice of a flight attendant. Once she was done, she put the mic down and Clarke glanced at her.

"Happy now?"

"Very much," Lexa replied, smiling proudly like a five year old indeed.

Clarke pulled off of the main road and to a small restaurant again, and Lexa got out of the bus once it was stopped. She waited for the blonde, since she was the last one to get off. Once she did, she smiled when she saw Lexa waiting for her and suggested, "Wanna eat outside? It's a pretty nice night."

"I thought you hated being outside?"

"I hate being surrounded by nature, but I don't mind being outside when I'm surrounded by civilization," Clarke explained, shrugging.

"If this is what you call civilization." Lexa flashed the blonde a teasing smile. "Alright then," she said as they headed inside to grab food and came out a minute later. They sat at a table not too far from the bus, and Lexa initiated the conversation. "What made you want to get a bus license?"

Clarke put her sandwich down and cleared her throat awkwardly. "Uh, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

Clarke stared at her for a moment before she deadpanned, "A bet with my friends."

Lexa burst out into laughter, unable to control herself and she put her food down. She laughed even harder when the blonde glared at her, although she was harboring a half-smile. Between her laughs, Lexa asked, "Please, enlighten me, how can a bet involve learning how to drive a bus?"

Clarke joined her and laughed a little, and then replied, "I don't even know. Lots of alcohol I guess."

Lexa's laughter died down and she tilted her head to the side. "You must like to party."

The blonde arched an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"I don't know." Lexa shrugged, losing herself in blue eyes. "Call it a hunch."

"Sorry to interrupt your chit chat, ladies, but shouldn't we get going if we want to arrive before midnight?" The same rude man from the morning interrupted, making Lexa look away to throw daggers at the man instead.

Clarke faked a smile and said, "Sure. Let me tell everyone it's time to leave."

"You haven't even finished eating yet," Lexa butted in.

"It's okay. I'm not that hungry anyway." Clarke gave her a reassuring smile.

The bald man got back into the bus, leaving them alone again. Clarke quickly grabbed a bite of her sandwich before getting up. Lexa was gathering their stuff. "What a jerk."

"Yeah," Clarke chuckled. "I wish more passengers were like you."

Lexa instantly blushed a bright red and Clarke smirked before leaving towards the small building where everyone was finishing eating. The brunette got back into the bus and waited for everyone to come back. It was starting to get late, and she needed sleep from missing some that morning. She wondered how Clarke was managing to seem so high spirited. She figured she would keep talking to her anyway, because it wasn't easy having to drive all day and then at night too.

As Clarke got back into the driver seat, a woman asked, "How long until we get there?"

"Two hours and a half," the blonde replied with a smile. "We won't make any stops now."

The woman left to go back to her seat, and Lexa sat straighter into hers to make eye contact with Clarke. "How about you keep me company during my two days at that camping?"

Clarke's face instantly broke into a grin. "I'd like that. I'll probably need some help anyway. I've literally never been camping in my life."

"You'll see," Lexa said, smiling, "it will be fun."

"I don't doubt that," the blonde agreed with a devilish grin, causing Lexa to blush a little again and her breath hitched in her throat as she glanced at the blonde's sultry lips.

 _That girl is going to be the death of me._

After two hours mostly spent talking about their respective lives, the bus finally pulled up in the campsite parking lot. Along the way, Lexa had noticed the bus filling up, and it was now completely full. Little by little, people retrieved their suitcases and got out of it. Lexa waited for everyone to get out, but her gaze followed a certain bald man that didn't seem to want to leave without one last snarky comment. Before he left, he stopped in front of Clarke and said, "That was the most horrible bus trip I'd ever had. Further proof that women shouldn't drive."

Clarke faked a smile again and replied sarcastically, "Thank you for your input. I'll be sure to let my bosses know that sexist jerks aren't allowed on my buses anymore."

Lexa couldn't prevent the snort from escaping her lips and the man turned to glare at her. He didn't even know what to reply with so he just got out, grumbling something to himself through gritted teeth.

Clarke let out a relived sigh. "Finally, we're freed from him."

"Yeah." Lexa smiled. "This place should be big enough for us not to run into him."

After making sure everyone had left, the blonde explained, "One of the drivers from 'Ark Travels' should be here tomorrow to get the bus back to the nearest depot, so technically, I'm on vacation."

"Great, let's make sure to celebrate that."

As they checked into the camp site, they noticed that their spots were right next to each other. It's like they were destined to meet. Lexa quickly set up her tent, and she teased as she saw Clarke struggle with her own. "Need a hand?"

"Or a thousand," Clarke grunted. Lexa smiled and helped her set up her tent. "Thanks. Did I mention I hate camping?"

Lexa laughed. "Yeah, I think you did."

They were startled as they heard yelling at one of the spots in front of theirs. Who the hell was yelling at like midnight in the middle of a campsite?

Clarke snorted as she noticed the cause of the disturbance. "Of course Mr. Douche has a spot right in front of us." Lexa's face fell, but Clarke didn't seem to be too bummed. In fact, if the mischievous smirk on her face was anything to go by, she had something in mind. "How about we pull a little prank on him?"

"And making him even angrier? No thanks," Lexa declined.

"Come on! It will be fun." Seeing no reaction from the brunette she pouted.

"Who's the five year old now?" Lexa chuckled. The blonde just kept pouting at her, and finally she gave in, sighing. "Fine. What do you suggest?"

"Classic. It's a bit windy, so let him give the surprise of his tent collapsing on him during the night."

"Never been camping, but already pulling the classics, huh?"

They waited a few minutes, talking and laughing, until the man finally seemed to go to bed. Not even ten minutes later, they heard him begin snoring, and they took that as their queue to put their plan in motion.

Too exhausted to wait for the result, Lexa said she was going to sleep, and she promised to have breakfast with the blonde in the morning. Clarke called after her a minute later, and Lexa left her tent, already in her pajamas. "What?"

"I forgot my phone in the bus, and I can't even remember where it's parked." Clarke was blatantly checking her out in her tank top and shorts.

 _Uh huh, sure you can't,_ Lexa thought and she smirked. "Okay, let's go, I'll show you the way."

A smiled tugged at Clarke's lips. "Thanks."

When they reached the bus again, Clarke got in and Lexa decided to wait for her outside. After a few minutes and still no sign of the blonde, Lexa called, "Clarke? Did you find it?"

No answer. Frowning, Lexa got into the bus, only to be greeted by Clarke's butt, as she was obviously struggling to find her phone under the driver's seat. Swallowing thickly, Lexa caught the blonde's attention. "Do you need help?"

Clarke let out a triumphant exclamation and she got up, making Lexa take a step back. "I got it!"

"Great," Lexa said, still avoiding looking at the blonde because all she could see right now was her gorgeous behind. "You'll be able to find your way back?" The blonde nodded in response. "Goodnight, Clarke."

She turned on her heels, only to be stopped by a firm hand grabbing her own, and she was pulled firmly against the blonde. To say that she wasn't expecting that would be a huge understatement, but the unexpected could be _incredibly_ nice sometimes.

They just stared at each other for a long moment, getting lost in each other's eyes, until the blonde let go of the brunette's hand. Lexa instantly missed the touch and she rested her hand on Clarke's cheek, abruptly kissing her senseless. It wasn't soft, it wasn't gentle, and Clarke immediately tried to fight for dominance. The blonde sucked her bottom lip between her own, causing Lexa to moan a little. The brunette felt a tongue grazing at her lips, and she happily granted access to her mouth, deepening the kiss even more.

Clarke led her toward one of the seats, and she pulled her in as she laid onto the second row. Lexa was more than happy to oblige, and soon, tops were off, and Lexa knew it was too late to back down now. She couldn't resist those lips and those curves that were screaming at her to kiss them.

If only she had known that bus trips could be so fun, she would have done this a long time ago.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment please :)**


End file.
